<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Impressions by dubu_seline</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884614">First Impressions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubu_seline/pseuds/dubu_seline'>dubu_seline</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gaya Sa Pelikula (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, First Meeting, I blame GNB, M/M, audition, reality based au?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:35:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubu_seline/pseuds/dubu_seline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a simple audition. It was supposed to be. But why does it feel like stars are aligning somewhere out there?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Pangilinan/Paolo Pangilinan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Impressions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Can't sleep and GNB happenings still live in my head rent-free so I had to get this out. Just a little drabble on their first meeting.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a split second. One moment he was just staring at the screen waiting for that go signal to join the zoom call. You knew you were going to meet someone. You knew it was a potential partner - screen partner. You knew it would matter and it was important. You wanted the role, so you wanted this to work. You were ready to give it your all.</p>
<p>The screen lights up and you see two frames, yours, and the boy they want you to meet. Time slows, at least you think so. Your internet connection that usually fails you seems to play a practical joke. Suddenly, the screen shows up in HD. A red cap - snapback Abercrombie &amp; Fitch, a red sleeved shirt, bushy borderline unruly hair, a charming smile, and those eyes. How does one even begin to explain the beauty and wonder that lie in those eyes? And soon enough, everything is back, and time flows once more. The acting begins soon after. You collect yourself and act as normal as possible. You focus on the tassel behind the boy and smile. The creatives introduce you to each other and finally unmute both of you. The boy greets first, and you tighten your fist hidden from the camera. It’s not just his face, the boy also happens to have a disarmingly beautiful voice. But you are Paolo. <em>You can’t have a crush on him right now Paolo. Get a hold of yourself. </em>You will not let this infatuation, or whatever this is, get in the way of this dream. Professional. You smile and greet him too.</p>
<p>- - - - - - - -</p>
<p>The creatives watch a story unfold right before their eyes. They knew the story; they knew the words. But nothing has prepared them for the magic they are witnessing. It was just on-screen. They haven't even met but there is undeniable chemistry. There is something in the way they deliver their lines that creates a world of their own; that makes the team feel like mere spectators of a story they wrote and planned. There is still a list to go through, but they know this is it. This does not happen often. This is special. After all, how many times will two people - same surnames - audition for both roles, and pass their audition form one after the other just minutes apart?</p>
<p>- - - - - - - -</p>
<p>Ian lies in bed that night thinking of that audition session he had and the guy he was partnered with. He’s gone through a number of them. Zoom auditions not so much but you get the point. Ian knows how it goes and how it feels. How it should feel. Or maybe just how it usually feels, and this is not it. You don’t forge deep connections via a single zoom call which only lasted for a few minutes and under the scrutiny of an audition panel. He’s had his fair share of stage partners who turned out to be great friends but not on the first day. It is a result of workshops and spending time knowing each other and building trust. It does not happen over zoom calls with barely any personal information shared. It doesn’t happen the moment you lay your eyes on a beautiful man on the other side of a screen kilometers away from you. You do not usually feel drawn to those expressive eyes you haven’t even seen in person. No that shouldn’t really happen. So why is his heart racing and why is he still reeling over a few minutes of line throwing with a guy he just met. <em>You can’t have a crush on him right now Ian. Get a hold of yourself. </em>He will not let this get in the way of his dream. Professional. For now, he has to wait.</p>
<p>- - - - - - - -</p>
<p>That night two parts of a soul found their way to each other at a perfect time. They may not know but they just witnessed destiny unfold. It was just the beginning of things falling into place.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>